Conan Wilde
This Character is by Aurychase NOTE: Nobody can use this oc without my permission. The only people who can use him without ask me are who own Conan's sisters and brother (Tundrathesnowpup, MidnightCollies and 258raindrop) Conan is a 4 years old fox-rabbit cub (since I support the shipping NickxJudy and I find the idea of a mix, adorable XD), son of Wilde and Nick Judy Hopps. He has two older sisters. One named Natalie Wilde (owned by Tundrathesnowpup) and one named Holly (owned by 258raindrop). He has also an older brother named Jonah (owned by Tundrathesnowpup) and a younger sister named Paisley (owned by MidnightCollies) Conan is much more like a fox than a rabbit, but only in his form. The color is very similar to his mother. Conan has left the pointy ear, like a normal fox. The right ear is similar to the left, but the tip is bent to form a "floppy" ears. the bent tip, is more rounded like rabbits ears. He has a pink nose similar to his father's nose and also the muzzle remains as long as that of Nick, but also has the typical signs of the rabbits. The tail instead is very fluffy, thick and very long, even more than his father. The fingers of the hands and feet, are like his mother's, so without long claws. Around the eyes he has white spots, such as on the face, on the fingers, the toes and the bottom of the feet, the belly and chest, a part of the neck and almost the entire tail. Instead.. the tip of the ear, a part of forearms, a shank part and a small part of the tail, orange. The rest of the body is silver/very light grey. Conan's eyes are light blue, which surprised both father and mother. Conan is a puppy that has two sides. or so for so many animals. usually those who do not know him.. he seems a cub lonely, quiet, unsociable, which is not to be taken in confidence, distrustful and even disreputable. Everything because there is discrimination, because he is half fox and half rabbit. In the start Conan was a cub who wanted to find friends everytime and tryed everything to do friendship. But he started to be teased for his double specie. for don't be teased, Conan decided to remain aloof from many animals. Conan in truth is a curious puppy, hyperactive, friendly and adorable. He loves to stay with his siblings, play, explore and investigate. He is very helpful and polite. He wants always to be helpful and to have something to do, otherwise he can get bored easily. Sometimes, however, he becomes very calm and reflective, showing his most ingenious, clever and intelligent side. He is very friendly, with those who can be so. If he get the chance to help someone, he doesn't think and he does it. Showing to others' eyes his true nature. He is a puppy that follows the rules fairly, or at least the day and in the appearance. If happens, between his paws, a mystery or something that intrigues him, he does not think twice to vanish and investigate. He is ready to take risks, for anyone, in any case, at the cost of losing psychologically and physically above. He is not afraid to get into trouble to help others, even with his parents, and even if he could being hurt. the important are the others, first of all, especially for his siblings. His extreme curiosity may get him into trouble. He knows how to use his wily fox side and his cuddleness as weapons, but his behavior has a tendency to that of the mother. He kinda is a mix of personalities between father and mother. He don't cry easily. Only if someone of her family gets hurt, he could cry. And in that case, he can cry a lot. *Nick Wilde: Father *Judy Hopps: Mother *Jonah Wilde: Older brother *Natalie Wilde Wilde: Older sister *Holly Wilde: Older sister *Paisley "Nibble" Wilde:Younger sister *Stu Hopps: Maternal grandfather *Bonnie Hopps: Maternal grandmother *Jessy Hopps: Aunt * Natalie: Conan look up to her like if she is his hero or a very close figure. He loves her sister a lot and love spend time with her, trying to solve little mysteries. Since Conan is younger, sometimes Natalie have to deal with bullies or have to help protecting him. Both want to become cops, so they share a lot of hobbies and habits. When they grow both help each other in the academy. They are like partners in justice and want to "make the world a better place!" * Jonah: Conan admires his brother too. He like spend time with him a lot and they are very close since they are the only boys in family (excluding Nick). Jonah was extremely happy when Judy and Nick told him that the new born was a boy. * Holly: Conan have a good bond with his sister Holly. He spend time with her if Natalie and Jonah are busy. They like a lot take care of their younger sister. * Nibble: He love a lot his lil sis. In start he was a little jelously because she was the new youngest and so she started having a lot of attentions. But soon he felt in love with her cute face and so he decided to show how much a good big bro he was going to be, like Jonah, Holly and Natalie. Since then he became very protective on his sister, whishing for her to grow always happy. * Nick: He love his dad and try to be like him. Like Nick he has that sly and sarcastic personality sometimes. He tends to don't show it, but it comes evident when he stay with his dad. Always like his dad, he isn't really one who stay with others who aren't his siblings. Nick and Conan like have fun and sometimes make some funny jokes. They hang out with Jonah also, to talk about boys things and how take care of girls without being overwhelmed.. this is what they call their "Runaway Boys Time" * Judy: Conan don't spend much time with his mum, but he still loves her a lot. When they can they try to stay together. When he is sad or he is being hurt, Judy is always by his son's side. By me * I'll restart again * Change start with us Collabs By others * A Wilde New Arrival * His name is from "Arthur Conan Doyle" * In the night, whether he has any mysteries to solve, often leaves the house. Usually his siblings help him in his "leaks." Every time Judy and Nick find out, learn new tricks. Sometimes he asks tp his sinlings to be his stand-ins, but it almost never works. Nick usually when find out, laughs and try to don't fall in panic, but if he understand that something is going to be bad, he do the possible to find Conan very fast. Judy in start was the first to get panic, but then she started to become more annoyed and angry by that. She can become very worry. * He has a soft spot in particular for the younger sister, Presley, who loves so much. Although sometimes, unconsciously, is the sister who does pecking and ruins its "leaks" * Sometimes he follows his parents at work, if he can escape from his bebysitters and siblings. He tries to give them an hand, without being noticed. he try to figure out what is the mission and investigates on his own, without understanding the risks he can run, being still a very young cub. * When he become more adult, he will be slim, but not such as the mother, more similar to the father. He will be tall, almost as the father, but not so much. * He sleep with a very, very, very big plushie of a carrot, named "Jimmy". More big than him. He can't sleep without. He prefer stay awake, until he fall for the sickness. This make to Judy and Nick, very difficult moments, when is time to wash it. Nobody can use it. He leave use it only, and almost never, to his siblings. * He wear almost always a t-shirt, shorts, and a cap blue. Also he has a pouch to carry around what he needs * His personality is ispired from Zick (Monster Allergy) and Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo (Case Closed/Detective Conan) more soon! Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Wilde Family Category:Wilde-Hopps Family Category:Male Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Males Category:WildeHopps family Category:Hybrids Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Relative Category:Relative to Judy Hopps Category:Relative to Nick Wilde Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Canids Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Bunnies Category:The Hopps Family Category:Aurychase's OCS Category:NickXJudy Category:Downtown Zootopia Resident